The present invention relates to suction accumulators for hermetic refrigerant compressors, and in particular, to so-called "high side" compressors, i.e., compressors in which the interior of the compressor housing, including the motor chamber, is at discharge pressure.
While it is known to simply attach a cylindrical accumulator vessel to the cylindrical housing of a hermetic compressor, such an arrangement provides a compressor and accumulator assembly package which requires a substantial amount of space. Further, compressors typically generate heat which is thereafter emitted through the housing and into the surrounding air space. Accumulator assemblies heretofore, typically have been thermally isolated, or far enough removed from the compressor housing so that insignificant heat transfer, from the compressor housing to the accumulator housing, occurs. Generally, the accumulator assembly includes liquid refrigerant therein, and through the rather slow process of natural vaporization, the liquid refrigerant transforms to gaseous refrigerant, however, utilizing heat generated by the compressor housing, significantly accelerates vaporization as the accumulator is exposed to the generated heat. Thus, a typical accumulator is often required to store a substantial amount of liquid refrigerant during compressor operation, necessitating a larger accumulator volume. An accumulator which provides faster liquid refrigerant vaporization is desirable because it may be smaller, reducing the package space necessary for the compressor and accumulator assembly. Further, an accumulator which, when attached to a hermetic compressor, requires less package space is also desirable.